megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blizzard Man's Hot and Cold Combat
Blizzard Man's Hot and Cold Combat is a conceptual fangame by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Blizzard Man. Blizzard Man faces a group of "Robot Masters" known as the Global Grillers, modeled after a hockey team, and eventually faces the Evil Energy. Blizzard Man starts with his Blizzard Attack and rolling ability (which can help him cross crumbling bridges quickly, for instance) as well as a "buster shot" that fires snowballs. Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Blizzard Man explores the Antarctic} Text Blizzard Man was among past Robot Masters that were rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. Ever since both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily left this world, and Mega Man returned to being Rock, it felt necessary for this to be done. Blizzard Man had gone to explore the Antarctic to see what needed to be cared for... {Research camp under attack.} Text Soon, Blizzard Man had to enter combat. {Purple skull, with silhouettes of the Global Grillers.} Text The Evil Energy that Mega Man and Duo faced in the past had returned. And eight robots known as the Global Grillers emerged, serving this evil influence and causing trouble. {Close up of Blizzard Man.} Blizzard Man: Leave it to me, humans! I'll cool this threat off in no time! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Antarctic (with some nods to Blizzard Man's stage in Mega Man 6). Boss: Giant Au-Au (the seal enemy in Mega Man 6, only larger). Stage Select (the Global Grillers) * Blaze Griller {Heat Element Boss} ** Weapon: Burning Chill (a three way blue "fireball") ** Weakness: Cauldron Gusher *** {Boss also has jet boosters for skis to allow flight.} * Smash Griller {Hammer Weapon Boss} ** Weapon: Avalanche Hammer (a large hammer weapon, thrown at an arc) ** Weakness: Solstice Stopwatch * Cauldron Griller {Water Element Boss} ** Weapon: Cauldron Gusher (similar to Water Wave, but higher spouts) ** Weakness: Polarized Ice * Pike Griller {Spear Weapon Boss} ** Weapon: Popsicle Pike (a large icy pike (when Blizzard Man uses it)--stays still for a minute, then flies foward, similar to Photon Missile) ** Weakness: Burning Chill * Bounder Griller {Orb Weapon Boss; stage is a mix of hockey and basketball themes} ** Weapon: Slam Dunker (similar to Rebound Striker) ** Weakness: Temperate Missile *** {Boss also has an underwater vehicle} * Zap Griller {Electric Element Boss} ** Weapon: Polarized Ice (an ice cube with electricity; slid around the floor) ** Weakness: Slam Dunker * Bazooka Griller {Missile Weapon Boss} ** Weapon: Temperate Missile (an explosive missile--can even destroy certain barriers) ** Weakness: Avalanche Hammer * Stopwatch Griller {Space/Time Element Boss} ** Weapon: Solstice Stopwatch (freezes enemies for a few seconds--and some bosses take damage from this as well) ** Weakness: Popsicle Pike Final Stages The Final Stages are in and around the Global Griller Stronghold. Global Griller Stronghold 1: Ship Convoy to Stronghold Boss: Fire Cannon Joe (a large Cannon Joe which shoots a flame stream--weak to Cauldron Gusher) Global Griller Stronghold 2: Courtyard Boss: Giant Curlinger (weak to Avalanche Hammer) Global Griller Stronghold 3: Boiler Tanks Boss: Boiler Squidon (spews hot water instead of shooting ice; weak to Polarized Ice) Global Griller Stronghold 4: Large Halls Boss: Red Propeller Eye (a large Propeller Eye, red, and shoots fireballs in a spreadshot; weak to Temperate Missile) Global Griller Stronghold 5: Computer Mainframe {Boss Rush} Boss: Computer Core (large nucleus-like entity; weak to Popsicle Pike) Global Griller Stronghold 6: Escape (has you racing through halls to escape the explosion; final battle area is on a platform at sea) Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Flame Man Clone (weak to Cauldron Gusher) --Form 2: Purplish Flames Entity (weak to Solstice Stopwatch) Category:Conceptual fan games